Our First Night After a Month
by Yhatikaze-kun
Summary: Cahaya redup dari sebatang lilin. Suara desahan di tengah malam yang sunyi. Baju yang berserakan di lantai. Peluh yang membasahi tubuh kedua insan itu. Gerakan dengan tempo yang cepat sehingga menimbulkan derit pada sofa santai yang mereka gunakan. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, malam ini akan terasa sempurna bagi sepasang suami istri tersebut./A fict for SLASH EVENT/Warning inside!


"S-Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn?"

"A-Aku... E-Eto..."

"Ada apa?"

"A-Apa Sasuke-kun... m-mencintaiku?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"E-Eto... K-Karena a-aku s-su-KYAAA..."

.

.

.

**Our First Night After a Month**

**By Yhatikaze**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair** : **S**asu**H**ina

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, EYD dan tanda baca tidak sesuai, dan berbagai macam warning lainnya. **

**for SLASH EVENT**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Gelap. Semuanya gelap.

Tentu saja, saat ini listrik di kediaman keluarga Uchiha sedang padam. Sebenarnya bukan kediaman Uchiha saja. Melainkan beberapa rumah di sekitar kediaman minimalis itu. Sepertinya pemadaman bergilir. Atau ada gangguan pada kantor pusat Pembangkit Tenaga Listrik. Apapun itu...

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

" Aku di sini, Hinata..."

Uchiha Sasuke mencari tubuh istrinya dalam kegelapan. Hinata langsung memeluk batang tubuh Sasuke dengan erat begitu mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke.

Tubuhnya gemetar karena ketakutannya akan gelap. Sasuke paham tentang ketakutan Hinata terhadap gelap. Lelaki berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu memeluk istrinya sambil menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut, berharap Hinata dapat tenang.

"Tenanglah..." ucap Sasuke menenangkan tubuh ketakutan Hinata.

"J-Jangan tinggalkan aku..." kata Hinata dengan cepat. Lengannya semakin mempererat pelukan di tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas melihat tingkah Hinata yang benar-benar takut akan gelap.

Kalau seperti ini, Sasuke menjadi susah untuk mencari lampu senter atau lilin sebagai alat penerangan sementara. Lihat saja, Hinata tidak melonggarkan pelukannya sedikitpun. Malah sekarang istrinya itu tengah terisak karena ketakutan.

"Aku mau ke dapur mencari lilin. Tunggu lah sebentar..." bujuk Sasuke yang dibalas dengan kepala Hinata yang menggeleng cepat.

"Masa kita gelap-gelapan terus? Ayolah... Aku akan segera kembali," Sasuke kembali membujuk Hinata.

"K-Kalau begitu aku ikut..."

Akhirnya sepasang suami istri –sejak sebulan yang lalu- itu berjalan perlahan dari kamar mereka, menuju dapur untuk mencari alat penerangan selama listrik di rumah mereka padam. Meskipun kaki Sasuke sesekali menendang kaki meja atau kursi.

Hal ini dikarenakan Hinata benar-benar mengurung tubuh Sasuke dalam pelukan erat. Belum lagi pekikan Hinata saat mendengar suara anjing yang menggonggong. Jadinya Sasuke sedikit kesulitan. Tangan kanannya merangkul bahu Hinata, dan tangan kirinya meraba-raba dinding sebagai penunjuk jalan.

Saat sampai di dapur, tangannya langsung mengaduk-aduk isi laci dapur terdekat.

"Ketemu.."

Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan benda panjang berwarna putih yang sedari tadi ia cari. Dengan segera ia menyalakan sumbu lilin tersebut menggunakan korek gas yang juga berada di laci tersebut.

Dan disinilah mereka. Duduk bersebelahan di sofa ruang tengah yang berukuran cukup besar, hingga muat meski posisi mereka setengah berbaring.

Ditemani sebatang lilin yang memancarkan sinar temaram dan selembar selimut hangat, Hinata mengambil posisi nyaman dalam rangkulan lengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mengelus helai rambut gelap istrinya dan sesekali menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari sana. Menunggu adalah kegiatan yang tepat saat ini.

Hening. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Hanya Hinata yang sesekali menggeliat mencari posisi jauh lebih nyaman dalam pelukan hangat suaminya.

"G-Gomenasai.." Suara Hinata yang membisik lirih memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hm?"

"A-Aku banyak menyusahkan.."

Sasuke terkekeh halus. Ia tidak merubah posisinya sama sekali. Hanya saja rangkulan tangannya mengerat, membuat Hinata semakin menempel padanya.

Tidak terasa, sudah satu bulan mereka menikah. Dan sudah satu bulan pula mereka berusaha membangun bahtera rumah tangga yang terbentuk dari perjodohan kedua keluarga mereka.

Meskipun Sasuke belum pernah "menyentuh" Hinata untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologis-nya, Hidup mereka tetap baik-baik saja sampai hari ini.

Menurut Sasuke, Hinata adalah wujud seorang istri idaman, dengan segala yang ada dalam diri perempuan berambut ungu tua itu. Menurut Hinata, Sasuke adalah sosok suami yang berwibawa dan tegas tanpa maksud mengekang.

Sejauh ini... mereka merasa cukup dengan itu semua. Tapi, sampai kapan mereka seperti ini? Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Sasuke adalah pria normal yang masih menginginkan segala sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik baju Hinata, istrinya.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Kau kan istriku.." kata Sasuke lembut, melupakan sejenak pertanyaan dalam benaknya. 'Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini?'

"S-Soal itu... A-Ku bukan sosok istri yang baik," kata Hinata dengan volume suara yang semakin mengecil.

Karena suasana yang sepi, telinga Sasuke dapat mendengar suara Hinata yang terkesan berbisik lirih. Ia berdehem pelan, sambil berpikir kata apa yang tepat untuk membalas kalimat istrinya yang terasa salah di telinganya.

"Kau..." Sasuke mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "...sudah cukup untukku. Bahkan kau lebih dari cukup. Masakanmu enak. Kau pandai mengurus rumah. Kau lembut. Itu semua membuatku bertanya...

...apa aku pantas untukmu?"

Hinata terdiam saat Sasuke dengan perlahan menegakkan posisi duduknya. Mau tak mau Hinata terlepas dari lengan hangat suaminya. Sedikit kecewa akan hilangnya rengkuhan nyaman sang suami.

"Hinata..." panggil Sasuke hati-hati. Ia membawa wajahnya lebih dekat dengan Hinata, hingga mereka dapat merasakan napas hangat masing-masing. Jantung mereka berdetak keras. Terasa memukul tulang rusuk mereka dari dalam.

Telapak tangan Sasuke yang besar merangkum kedua pipi Hinata. Meski temaram, Sasuke dapat melihat rona di kedua pipi putih tersebut. Tanpa sadar bahwa pipinya pun turut memerah meski samar.

Sasuke masih menatap kedua mata pucat Hinata yang tampak mempesona di mata kelam Sasuke. Mata itu... masih sama indahnya dengan mata Hinata di malam pernikahan mereka. Bedanya, kedua bola lavender itu tidak lagi menatap Sasuke dengan ragu.

"Aishiteru. Itsumo aishiteru.." ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari mata Hinata. Dengan harapan, Hinata mengetahui perasaan Sasuke yang tulus. Merasakan betapa hangatnya cinta Sasuke yang baru saja mekar itu.

Meskipun cahaya yang minim, Hinata melihatnya. Benar-benar melihatnya. Kesungguhan. Kehangatan. Keseriusan. Mata hitam kelam itu memancarkan kesungguhan akan kata-katanya. Apa ini nyata? Kalau ini mimpi, Hinata ingin tidur selamanya. Bolehkah?

"H-Hontouni?"

"Mochiron,"

Likuid bening meluncur membasahi kedua pipi Hinata disusul isakan lirih Hinata. Ini bukan air mata kesedihan. Ini air mata kebahagiaan.

Jemari tangan Sasuke menghapus air mata Hinata dengan hati-hati, seakan dengan sedikit tekanan saja dapat menghancurkan rupa indah istrinya.

"K-Ko.. –hiks.. Kokoro no.. –hiks.. K-Kokoro no aishiteru shokokara,"

Hinata mengatakannya. Meski terisak, Hinata berhasil mengatakannya. Mengatakan kalimat yang mewakili perasaannya pada Sasuke saat ini. Perasaan mereka sama. Dan mereka akan menjaga perasaan mereka bersama, selamanya.

Rasa sesak karena bahagia memenuhi dada Sasuke. Ini istrinya. Ini Uchiha Hinata. Miliknya. Dan Uchiha Hinata juga mencintainya. Apa ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari perasaan Sasuke saat ini?

.

.

.

Tangan Sasuke secara perlahan menyusup ke tengkuk Hinata, menariknya secara lembut, dan membawa istrinya pada sebuah ciuman lembut. Sentuhan bibir Hinata yang hangat dan basah, begitu terasa memabukkan.

Perut Hinata bergejolak aneh tapi menyenangkan. Ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka. Hanya saja... Ciuman ini... tidak seperti ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya. Sulit mendeskripsikan apa yang Hinata dan Sasuke rasakan saat ini.

Bibir Sasuke dengan lembut memagut bibir Hinata. Dengan penuh perasaan, ia menyesapi rasa memabukkan yang membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Lidahnya yang lunak menyapu permukan bibir bawah istrinya dan menghisap dengan perlahan namun pasti.

Ciuman lembut yang semakin dalam, secara perlahan berubah menjadi cumbuan yang menggairahkan. Terlebih lagi saat Hinata mulai memeluk leher Sasuke dengan malu-malu. Sasuke pun, entah sejak kapan, berada di atas tubuh Hinata yang kini tengah berbaring di atas sofa hitam yang cukup besar itu.

Mereka benar-benar melampiaskan rasa mereka. Meleburkan perasaan mereka menjadi satu ciuman panjang yang menggairahkan. Tidak dengan kata-kata, melainkan dengan perbuatan. Karena mereka tahu, akan terasa lebih membahagiakan saat bahasa tubuh yang berbicara, dibanding dengan lisan yang penuh dengan rayuan semanis madu.

Hingga sampai pada satu titik dimana mereka sama-sama memerlukan oksigen untuk bernapas. Mereka menghirup oksigen dengan rakus dalam suasana hening. Berbagi udara bersama dalam diam. Meski begitu, mata meraka tetap saling menatap satu sama lain.

Pipi Hinata semakin memerah. Meski samar, pipi Sasuke pun bernasib demikian. Hanya suara hembusan napas satu sama lain dan cahaya remang dari sebatang lilin yang menemani mereka.

Belum. Cumbuan tadi belum cukup. Mereka masih menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. Dan mungkin mereka menginginkan lebih dari ciuman.

Sasuke kembali menurunkan kepalanya dan menahan ciumannya di kening Hinata. Dengan perlahan, ia membawa bibirnya turun sepanjang tulang hidung Hinata yang mungil, lalu turun lagi hingga kembali menempel pada bibir Hinata yang sedikit terbuka.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan hangat dan mesra yang dilakukan suaminya. Meski jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, ia tidak berkeinginan untuk berhenti. Karena jauh di lubuk hati Hinata, ia menginginkannya.

Sasuke kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup semua bagian wajah Hinata dengan sayang. Sesekali Hinata mendengus geli karena perlakuan Sasuke.

Hinata sedikit mengangkat lehernya saat tahu dimana tujuan bibir Sasuke. Ia memeluk kepala Sasuke yang saat ini tenggelam di lehernya. Sesekali ia akan mendesah saat Sasuke memberikan jilatan, hisapan, dan gigitan kecil di sana.

Remasan jemari lentik Hinata pada bagian belakang surai biru tua Sasuke, semakin membuat laki-laki stoic itu bersemangat. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertindak sejauh ini pada Hinata. Selama ini mereka hanya berbagi ciuman ringan dan kecupan ringan pada bagian wajah.

"Sshh...S-Shasuke-khunhh.."

Suara Hinata yang lirih menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk melihat raut wajah istrinya.

Oh Tuhan... istrinya benar-benar cantik saat ini. Lihatlah, bagaimana kedua pipinya yang merona, matanya yang sayu, dan tarikan napas memburu dari bibir mungil yang merah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. Lembut yang Sasuke rasakan pada indera peraba-nya.

"Y-Yah..." jawabnya menatap Sasuke dengan mata sayu. Demi meyakinkan Sasuke, ia memberikan senyum manis, yang justru membuat Sasuke tergoda untuk kembali melumat bibir mungil itu.

Dan Sasuke benar-benar melumat bibir Hinata dengan lebih agresif. Ia juga memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Hinata, dan mengajak lidah gadis itu saling melilit. Sesekali ia juga menggelitik langit-langit Hinata yang membuat istrinya itu mendesah halus.

Tangannya kini tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya yang tadinya berada di kedua bahu mungil Hinata, mulai turun ke dua bagian yang lebih menonjol.

Hinata kembali mendesah halus saat mendapat pijatan lembut di dada kirinya. Ia merasa tersengat listrik saat paha Sasuke –entah sengaja atau tidak- menggesek bagian kewanitaannya. Sensasi aneh menjalar ke seluruh tubuh perempuan berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu.

Sasuke melepas ciuman panjangnya dan kembali menatap Hinata yang matanya terpejam dan napasnya memburu. Tangannya masih meremas dada kiri istrinya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan..

"Hhhhnnn... Ahhh..." desah Hinata sambil berusaha meredam suaranya yang menurutnya sangat memalukan. Tidak tahukah dia, bahwa desahan tertahan itu malah menyulut sesuatu dalam tubuh suaminya?

Sasuke menatap dada Hinata yang masih berada di tangannya. Bongkahan itu terasa pas di telapak tangannya. Buah dada istrinya itu terasa padat dan kenyal meski masih ada perantara antara dada istrinya dan telapak tangannya.

Jemari Sasuke kali ini bermain di kancing teratas baju tidur istrinya. Bermaksud meminta izin.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Sasuke berbisik. Matanya menatap Hinata meminta persetujuan.

Mata lavender istrinya terbuka dan menatap Sasuke dengan lembut. Senyuman lembut dan anggukan malu-malu diartikan Sasuke sebagai izinnya untuk melakukan lebih pada istrinya.

Tangan Sasuke kini membuka kancing baju tidur Hinata. Dengan susah payah ia menahan nafsunya. Ia ingin membuat Hinata merasa nyaman dan menikmati kegiatan mereka. Membuat Hinata benar-benar merasakan cintanya.

Sasuke terperangah saat detik demi detik bagian dada istrinya mulai terlihat. Hingga tidak terlindungi apapun. Begitu penuh dan lembut dan halus dan bersih dan... Sasuke tidak bisa tidak bergumam kagum.

Tubuh istrinya begitu sempurna di matanya, perutnya rata dan pinggul-nya ramping. Tidak lupa dengan kulit putihnya seperti susu yang membungkus keseluruhannya, kecuali bagian puncak dadanya yang berwarna merah muda.

"S-S-Sudahlah.. A-Aku malu..." kata Hinata sambil menyilangkan lengannya di depan dadanya yang telanjang.

"Malu? Aku suamimu, Hinata..." kata Sasuke menatap Hinata yang sedang malu dengan tatapan lembut. Sasuke tahu, Hinata masih merasa sedikit cemas dan malu bertelanjang dada di hadapannya. Ia mengerti hal itu. Namun Hinata pun harus terbiasa akan hal itu.

"T-Tapi, i-ini pertama kali b-bagiku.." kata Hinata dengan suara mencicit.

Telapak tangan Sasuke meraih telapak tangan istrinya. Ia menyilangkan jemarinya dengan milik Hinata. Dengan senyum menenangkan, ia mengecup punggung tangan yang jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya itu.

"Aku juga. Dan aku janji, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut," kata Sasuke dengan lembut.

Berpegang pada janji dan kepercayaannya pada Sasuke, akhirnya Hinata menyingkirkan lengannya. Ia memberi Sasuke izin untuk menuntunnya menjadi seorang wanita malam ini.

Hinata melenguh saat merasakan puncak dadanya di permainkan bibir dan tangan suaminya. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke juga mulai menggoda bagian kewanitaan Hinata dengan gesekan pahanya.

Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuh Hinata yang sesekali mengejang seperti tersengat listrik. Apalagi saat Sasuke memberikannya sentuhan-sentuhan menggoda di bagian sensitif tubuh Hinata. Ujung buah dada Hinata pun kini mengeras dan tegak menandakan ia sedang terangsang.

Tangan Hinata meraih ujung kaus hitam Sasuke. Paham, Sasuke menghentikan sejenak aktivitas-nya, membiarkan tangan Hinata meloloskan kaus-nya melewati kepalanya.

Kini pemandangan tubuh atletis Sasuke, terpampang dengan jelas di hadapan Hinata. Sasuke menyeringai saat mengetahui Hinata tengah mengamati tubuhnya dengan intens. Terselip rasa bangga dalam diri Sasuke saat Hinata menatap kagum pada bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Terpesona padaku, Nyonya Uchiha?" goda Sasuke yang membuat Hinata gelagapan dengan wajah memerah.

Diiringi dengan hela napas yang sengaja di hembuskan Sasuke di wajah Hinata, Sasuke semakin membawa wajahnya mendekat pada Hinata.

"Aku suamimu, Hinata..." bisik Sasuke meyakinkan Hinata, bahwa semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah milik perempuan itu juga. Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Hinata –yang entah sudah berapa kali-.

Selang beberapa saat, tangan Sasuke mulai menurunkan celana Hinata yang bermotif sama dengan piyamanya yang tergeletak di lantai.

Jemarinya menyentuh satu-satunya pakaian dalam Hinata yang menempel pada tubuh istrinya itu. Lembab, itulah yang ia rasakan saat menyentuh permukaan kain berwarna putih itu. Jemari Sasuke menyelip dari pinggiran pakaian dalam Hinata.

Sedikit bermain di sana, Sasuke menyentuh bagian yang belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun tersebut. Kewanitaan istrinya begitu rapat dan lembab, ditambah dengan bulu yang rapi menutupi permukaannya. Dengan lembut, Sasuke melepaskan pelindung terakhir Hinata.

"Ahhh... Shh-Shasuke-khhun... Hhhh..Hhh..." Hinata tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat Jemari Sasuke bermain di daerah kewanitaannya. Ia menggeliat karena merasakan sensasi aneh dan geli menjalah ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia sudah merasa sesak di bagian selangkangannya. Ia pun melucuti celananya hingga ia sama polosnya dengan Hinata. Hinata semakin merona hebat. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia melihat kemaluan seorang pria.

Memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua paha Hinata yang kini terbuka lebar. Ia menatap Hinata yang tampak merasa takut. Terbersit rasa tidak tega dalam diri Sasuke.

Walaupun ia sangat menginginkan tubuh Hinata saat ini, ia tetap mengutamakan perasaan Hinata. Ia tidak mau Hinata melihatnya dikuasai nafsu layaknya binatang buas.

"Kita bisa menundanya kalau kau belum siap," kata Sasuke membungkuk dan mengecup kening Hinata.

"J-Jangan. A-Aku juga menginginkan ini. A-Aku hanya merasa gugup. Biar bagaimana pun, ini p-pertama kali untukku," kata Hinata menyuarakan isi hatinya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sasuke mengangguk dan memulai adegan intinya. Tenang Sasuke. Biarkan semua berjalan dengan perlahan. Jangan biarkan dirimu menyakiti istrimu.

"Kalau sakit, kau bisa mencakarku," kata Sasuke sambil memposisikan kejantanannya di depan bibir kewanitaan istrinya yang lembab. Ia turut merasa gugup. Ini juga pengalaman pertamanya.

Ia mulai membelah bagian bawah tubuh Hinata yang ternyata sangat rapat. Beberapa kali ia mengulang aktivitasnya karena tidak menemukan tempat dimana seharusnya ia masuki.

"I-Ittai.." lenguh Hinata dengan napas tercekat saat ujung kemaluan suaminya mulai memasuki dirinya. Lengannya memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke yang tengah berada di atasnya. Ujung jarinya menekan permukaan punggung Sasuke demi menyalurkan rasa sakitnya di bawah sana.

"S-Sedikit lagi, Hhh..."

Sasuke dengan perlahan mendorong miliknya hungga terbenam semakin dalam ke tubuh Hinata. Ia berhenti sejenak saat menemukan selaput yang menghalangi jalan masuknya. Ia membawa Hinata ke dalam ciuman, dan kembali menekan menekan miliknya hingga menembus selaput di dalam tubuh Hinata.

"Hmmfhh..." Hinata mengejan menahan sakit dalam ciuman Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan dinding liang Hinata berdenyut dan mencengkeram dengan kuat miliknya. Napas Sasuke memburu merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak ter-definisikan. Ia berusaha tidak bergerak, membuat Hinata terbiasa dahulu dengan benda yang baru pertama kali memasukinya tersebut.

"Hhh... G-Gomen, Hinata..." bisik Sasuke saat melepaskan ciumannya. Jemarinya menghapus air mata di sudut mata Hinata. Ia merasa bersalah membuat Hinata kesakitan.

"D-Daijoubu... T-Tunggu sebentar saja, S-Sasuke-kun.." kata Hinata berusaha tersenyum di tengah ringisan-nya.

Sasuke –sekali lagi- mengerti dan menuruti Hinata. Yang terpenting di sini adalah perasaan Hinata.

Dengan lembut Sasuke memeluk Hinata, merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan milik Hinata. Meresapi sensasi menyenangkan saat dirinya berada di dalam tubuh istrinya.

Selang beberapa saat, pinggul Hinata mulai menggeliat dan bibirnya tidak lagi meringis, melainkan mendesah pelan.

Sasuke mulai menarik kemaluannya dengan perlahan, hingga ujungnya yang tertanam dalam tubuh Hinata. Hinata mendesis sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Sasuke memperhatikan raut wajah Hinata. Cairan berwarna merah merembes keluar dari kemaluan Hinata, dan sebagian menempel di kemaluan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mendorong masuk dengan perlahan. Begitu seterusnya, hingga Hinata benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan yang juga Sasuke rasakan. Meski rasa perih masih ia rasakan, namun sensasi lain yang lebih menyenangkan menetralisirnya. Sensasi yang membuatnya ingin lebih dan lebih.

Sasuke melakukan gerakannya dengan teratur. Birahinya yang sedari tadi berusaha ia kendalikan, semakin membuncah. Napasnya pun semakin memburu.

"Ahh...Hhh...Hhhh...Hhhnnn..." desah Hinata seiring gerakan Sasuke yang mulai tidak teratur, tapi mengantarkan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa Hinata menginginkannya lebih saat kedua kaki Hinata menyilang di belakang pinggangnya. Ditambah desahan Hinata yang semakin menjadi. Ia pun menuruti keinginan istrinya.

Dada Hinata yang berguncang akibat gerakan Sasuke, menggesek dada bidangnya yang telanjang. Hal itu memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri. Ia semakin menekan dadanya ke dada Hinata, ia ingin merasakan kelembutan benda tersebut.

Cahaya redup dari sebatang lilin. Suara desahan di tengah malam yang sunyi. Baju yang berserakan di lantai. Peluh yang membasahi tubuh kedua insan itu. Gerakan dengan tempo yang cepat sehingga menimbulkan derit pada sofa santai yang mereka gunakan. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, malam ini akan terasa sempurna bagi sepasang suami istri tersebut.

Masa-masa buruk sebelum pernikahan yang menyesakkan dada. Hari pernikahan yang diliputi kecanggungan. Malam pengantin yang mereka lewati dengan saling mengenal. Hari-hari yang mereka lalui dengan harapan pohon cinta akan tumbuh. Semuanya... semuanya terbayar malam ini.

Rasa mereka mencapai pada titik tertinggi, dimana desahan mereka seirama. Tubuh mereka menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa ter-definisikan oleh kata-kata. Sasuke mengantarkan benih cintanya ke rahim Hinata.

Di tengah sensasi kenikmatan usai mencapai titik klimaks, Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata yang terbaring lemas. Menahan bibirnya di sana dan berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih istriku. Uchiha Hinata..."

Tersenyum. Hinata tersenyum sangat manis malam itu. Menatap mata kelam Sasuke dengan sayu, ia memeluk suaminya dengan sayang. Ia juga sempat membisikkan sesuatu..

"Sama-sama suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke. I love you," ucap Hinata sebelum tertidur kelelahan.

Dengan sayang, Sasuke menyeka keringat di wajah Hinata, "I love you too.."

Mengambil selimut yang sedari tadi terabaikan di lantai, Sasuke menyelimuti dirinya dan istrinya. Memeluk dengan posesif tubuh mungil Hinata yang polos, kemudian ikut terlelap ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Are? Nani kore?**

**Oke, Kepala saya panas pas mikirin fict ini. Setelah sekian kali menekan tombol "backspace" lalu mengetik lagi, lalu "backspace" lagi, dan ketik lagi. Maka jadilah fict –ehemgagalehem- ini. Oh iya, fict ini bisa dibilang sequel dari fict saya yang satunya. **

**So, this is my fict for SLASH EVENT**

"**Sweet Lemon/Lime About SasuHina"**

**Sekian dari saya,**

**Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**_Yhatikaze-kun**__**_**_


End file.
